This invention relates in general to cartons for carrying a plurality of metal cans such as soft drink or other beverage cans. The prior art is aware of a variety of constructions relating to can carriers, many of which are fashioned from a single blank of paperboard or corrugated paperboard, the paperboard being scored, glued and folded to form a carton or carrier. The latter also include a handle element, with this handle element being an integral part of the carton blank. Examples of such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,405,078 issued to Dutcher et al, 4,558,816 issued to Wood and 4,728,026 issued to Schuster.